


Slap Or Kiss

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: She plays a game of Slap or Kiss with the kids from her school and the bottle lands on her and Dean.





	Slap Or Kiss

"You're kissing Bryan."

Squeals erupted in the room and she watched as the blonde chick nervously looked at her boyfriend.

"Just choose truth and be done with it." He mutters angrily, and everyone yells shouts of disappointment.

Her ears tune out the chaos and her eyes flick over to Dean, who is watching with a bored expression.

He notices her looking at him and mouths,

'So much for hot chicks, right?'

She rolled her eyes as her body shook, and she reminded him that he was the one who forced her to come with.

Another person was chosen by the bottle, and once they left the entire group conspired to see if she would slap or kiss whoever the bottle landed on.

Giggles were heard through the room as everyone had obviously chosen kiss, and she reluctantly gave in due to their being no other option. Besides, she could choose to do truth or dare.

What followed when she came into the room was a heavy make out session between her and her friend.

"Alright! Alright! Take it somewhere else you lesbians." The party host, Adam, had invited Dean and her as a welcome gift to their school.

"I say we scratch this and play a game of strip poker, eh?" He suggests winking over at her, and she scratches her neck, shrugging.

"One more round and then we can do _whatever_ you want." One of his friends replied.

She looked over at Dean once again, eyes begging to go home.

'After this' He put a cross on his heart before bringing his attention back to the game.

She huffed, watching the bottle spin again and again until the front hit her leg, making it stop.

"Truth or Dare." She blurted out before anyone could hush her out the room.

Everyone groaned, complaining about how she was no fun.

"I pick truth." She whispered, picking away at her shoes.

"Is it true you're a virgin?" Adam asked, causing an eruption of laughter.

She deeply blushed, and stuttered on her words.

"Dare. Lets do dare instead."

"Okay, I dare you to strip down to your panties." He said once again, smirking.

Dean whipped his head to her as she stared at Adam in shock.

"Just kidding, _jesus_ , take a joke." He said, and her shoulders visibly backed down.

"I dare you to kiss Dean." A brunette spoke out, who had been secretly eyeing her the entire night.

"Great idea Roxy! I mean, you aren't a virgin right? _Sooo.._ kiss him."

Dean clenched his fists and his jaw, glaring over at Adam who encouraged the others to shout 'kiss.'

"You don't have to." He whispered over to her, and she shyly looked down.

They were now facing each other, hot breath fanning over each others faces. The blush on her face made her look even more adorable.

As she looked up at him, she felt her heart beat like a drum. His green eyes carried so much care, so much warmth, and she knew she wanted her first kiss to be with him, even if it was for a dare.

"Its okay." She whispered.

" _I'm_ okay."

That seemed to be the trigger that caused Dean to delicately put his fingers under her chin to lift her head.

She slowly closed her eyes, and Dean carefully placed his lips over hers.

A spark ignited in her body, and she grabbed on to his leather jacket.

The cheers from the group caused them to slowly pull away, reminding them that this was not a moment for themselves.

They stared at each other as the others screamed to strip.

Adam placed a hand on Deans shoulder, shaking him to play.

"I think we're heading home now, Adam." He said, and Adam whined.

"Come on! Its not even past 11 yet."

"I promised her mom I'd drop her off by-

"Aw, kids got a bedtime, I see."

Dean rolled his eyes, and threw his arm back to throw a punch on Adams left eye.

"I've had it up to here with your bullshit."

He ignored her cries to stop and took her hand to go to his car.

"Dean their gonna make our lives a living hell in school now." She said, as he shut the door to her side.

He sat in the car and turned to her.

"I'm sorry, did you even _hear_ the shit he was saying about you? That son of a bitch deserved everything that was coming to him."

"Dean, you can't solve everything with punches-

"Well that punch sure told him to back the hell _off_."

She leaned back and grabbed at her hair, before turning away from him and looking out the window. She didn't utter another word to him until they arrived at her house.

He called out her name and she kept walking, until he grabbed her hand and made her stop.

"I'm sorry. _Okay?_ I'm sorry for throwin' punches even when you told me you didn't like it."

Air blew out from her nose as she pursed her lips.

"Its because I'm scared you'll get hurt Dean. And you can't protect me forever."

She looked at him as a thought dawned on her.

"Oh and also,

He glanced at her again, and his green eyes made her more aware of her heart in her chest.

"Thanks for not telling anyone that you were my first kiss."

He smiled, swinging an arm over her, dragging her over to her front door.

"Its alright, sweetheart. Besides, you weren't that bad of a kisser. _Maybe_ tone down a bit on the sali-

She hit his shoulder and they both laughed.

"I'm kiddin, I'm kiddin."

Her hand rested on the doorknob, and she stared up at him in adoration.

"I'll see you later, Dean."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding slowly.

"Yeah I'll- I'll be going."

But he didn't move, and the lack of talking made them realize how close they were to each other, once again.

His eyes followed her gulp of nervousness and remained trained there, before slowly going up to stare into her eyes.

Her lips parted, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

She rushed forwards and placed her lips on his, delicately, as Dean had done before.

He responded within seconds, and her heart leaped out of joy.

He smiled into the kiss, eventually breaking it, as both of them smiled at each other in astonishment.

"Took you a while." They said to each other.

Right then her moms voice was heard, and she leaned against the door, slowly swinging with the door handle.

"Bye D."

"Bye, sweetheart."


End file.
